1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of portable seat cushion which also serve the purpose of a cheering aid, and portable hand held billboard, also an embodiment serves in addition as a beverage holder.
2. Related Prior Art
The Related Prior Art In U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,271 issued to Earl Hutchinson teaches the use of a portable seat cushion, pennant and noisemaker combination comprising a foldable carrying case having two separate pockets folding one over the other, a block of cushioning material in each of the pockets each of the blocks of cushioning material including display features thereon and surface areas capable of producing an audible sound when slapped together. Hutchinson also teaches the use of the seat cushions as pennants when held in the user's hands. No hand hole provision is provided.
The Related Prior Art In U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,728 issued to Kerry L. Lake teaches the use of a Pillow with central aperture. Embodiments are illustrated for bed pillows for supporting the user's head while sleeping. These embodiments have apertures extending through the pillows for the purpose of relieving pressure on the user's face and ears. The proportions and illustrations would not be adaptable to the use of these apertures as hand holds, since even an adult's hand would not reach around any portion of the pillow adjacent the aperture.
The Related Prior Art In U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,241 issued to Ronald J. Geraci teaches the use of a pair of flexible enclosures joined by flexible means and a handle attached to the flexible means for facilitating the carrying of the cushion apparatus. The insignia illustrated would right side up when carrying the apparatus while walking or standing. The handle is attached to the flexible means. It is obvious to a person of ordinary skill that the cushions could not be held above the head with the user's arm extended upwardly.